New Life
by Frank019
Summary: Happens after the movie Heroes Ash realises he made a mistake by leaving Altomare and returns only hours after he left to start a new life with the one he fell in love with Latias,just getting started eventualy Ash and Latias have thier own biological kid


Set after Pokemon Hero's

Chapter one :heartache

As the boat got farther from the island Ash got a strange feeling , a feeling that he couldn't understand and that made him uneasy, Brock and Misty saw that he was in deep thought and that he had a sad expression "Ash are you feeling alright" asked Misty, startled Ash jumped up "wha..what?" With a giggle Misty asked again"are you feeling alright?" Ash sat back down "i don't know ever since we left 1 hour ago i've been feeling uneasy like i've forgotten something important" he answerd Misty and Brock smiled knowing what he was experiancing "Ash you are just having a heartache" Brock tolled his friend sitting down beside him "I what?" Brock and Misty signed "you have a heartache,Lovesick,you miss the one you fell in love with!" Misty tolled him a bit jealous of the one who stole Ash's heart, Brock only smiled "so who is the lucky lady is it Bianca?" He asked Ash teasing,

Ash looked at him shacking his head "no its not Bianca" he answerd Brock and Misty were taken aback by his answer "what its not bianca" exclaimed Brock "who is it then?" asked Misty, this caused Ash to look down in shame "I don't know if i can tell you its just owww.... i just can't" Ash answerd,Misty shook here head and signed "why can't you tell us who this girl is? Is it because we know her?" she pressed on "no its not because you know her its because of who she is!" As answerd her, just then Brock clicked in "Ash i think i know who your talking about" just then Ash froze "y..you.. kn..know" he stuterd,Misty only had a questioning look on her face, "yes i think i know and I don't have any thing against it if its who i think it is" as Brock said that he leaned in to whisper in Ash's ear to Misty's displeasure,

Ash nodded his head causing Brock to smile wildly "well I never would have thought you would have fallen for...." Brock caught himself befor he tolled misty Ash's secret, Ash looked at Brock and nodded "well Misty looks our dear friend is taking a giant step in the relation between human an pokemon" Brock said, Misty still confused a bit looked from Brock to Ash "Ash please tell me who it is i promise it won't change anything between us ok.." she tolled her friend, "well Misty if you say so..... its Latias" Ash finaly said, Misty was dumpstruck "wait wait wait are you telling me you've fallen for a pokemon and its Latias!" she exclaimed not of disgust but of joy,she got up and went to inside saying she needed to use the toilet while Ash and Brock talked about the news,both of the boys were so wound up in thier conversation they didn't notice the boat changing direction and Misty coming back with a secritive smile on her face **"They are in for a big surprise"**

**_Flashback_**

_Misty walked in the cabin "sorry can I use the radio" she asked_, _"sure no problem", she tried to remember the right frequency for a few moments but couldn't "sorry again but do you know what frequency does Lorenzo is on?" she asked the owner, "yah i'll put you through" he said switching the frequency, "thanks again, Lorenzo come in this is Misty" she waite "Lorenzo ar you on?" she waited again "Lorenzo here how can I help?" "Lornzo its Misty would you mind if Me Ash and Brock cam back for a day or two?" she asked the old man "sur no problem here but if you don't mind why are you coming back?" he asked, Misty thought of a good answer "well to be honest its Ash since we lft an hour ago hes been all depressed we think it has to do with someone in Altomare" sh answerd, "its strange the same thing is happening with you know who.. could it be related?" "yes its related we just discovered Ash is in love with her could it be possible its the same on your side?" "its more than possible now come on home ok ill be waiting for yah but she won't be there it will be a surprise for her ok" "sure no problem Lorenzo see you soon" "see you soon Misty" with that they finished "driver bring her about at best speed!"Misty instructed the driver before rturning with the boys._

_**Now**_

one hour later the boys still hadnt realise what Misty did, even with her not saying anything for the whole hour and have a secretive smile literly plasterd on her face. It was only 15 minutes latr when Brock looked at his watch that he realised the should have hit the port 10 minutes ago, he went to see the boat owner "sorry to intrupt you but is it normal we are 10 minutes late?" he ask, the boat owner turned around "hey dont worry we just hit a strong tide we should be there on about 5 or 10 minutes" the owner said,Brock returned with Ash and Mistyand just let the minutes wash by. Seven minutes later they arrived at the main dock after stepping out of the boat both of the boys jaw droped they were back in Altomare "hey why are we here" asked Brock turning towards the driver "hey don't look at me she instructed it" the driver answerd pointing Misty who had a big smile "Misty whats the big idea? and why are you smiling like that?" he asked her, she was about to answer when she was cut off "there you are welcome bac.... were is Ash?" Lornzo asked the duo, Brock and Misty both looked around they had lost Ash but they both knew were to find him "Lorenzo I know were he went off to but lets take our time getting there ok" Misty tolled him with a wink.

Panting Sweating he only had one goal reach the one he loved, as soon as Ash had realized were he stood he was in a flash, he ran and ran without stoping until he reached the place he new so well the hidden entrance, he stood there for a full minute thinking it was a dream and that he would wake up but he didn't, he walked through very slowly nervous on how Latias would react to his presence, would she be happy, would she cry, or would she not talk to him fo leaving without her,

he walked to the place he knew she would be, she was there on her swing but she was crying, Latias was so deprssed that Ash was gone she didn't sense someone aproche her its only when he knetled infront of her that she knew someone was there but she also knew it was not a person who wanted to capture her and since she was in her normal forme it would be easy, she looked up after a few minutes only to see the man she thought she would never see again **" he's back it's him his back"** she yelled in her head, ash cupped her head in his hands "Latias i'm sorry for leaving you ok....I promise you not to leave you ever again" he tolled her looking straight in hr golden eyes, Latias could only see honesty, love, sorrow in his eyes, to see this made her start crying again but of joy she pushed herself up against his chest embrassing his like there was no tomorrow "Ash i love you" she tolled his by thought, she felt him tense up "Latias you are the one i want to spend the rest of my days with i love you you are my world" he tolled her moments after, Latias looked up and made eye contact, it was so intense that the world seemed to stop moving around them, they both inched in closer closing thier eyes the moment thier lips met a bolt of energy went through them mating them for life as a new feeling of protecting each other settled in each of them, they intensified thier kiss not knowing that 6 eyes were watching them with smiles.

**Sorry for any Grammar mistakes im a french canadian and right now i don't have time to spell check since I only have 2 hours of free time a day (In combat with the canadian army in Afgahnistan) i will try to post as soon as posible but it could take up to 2 weeks or more for each chapter wish me luck and please review to b shy tell me my mistakes and if you have any ideas tell me.**

**next chapter Ash's and Latias relation grows more/ maybe Misty X Brock or Brock X Bianca/ and for sure Latias captures herself in one of Ash's Pokeball**


End file.
